There are known methods and systems which attempt to detect the precondition for attraction. Prior attempts known to the applicant to correlate attributes between images of individuals are in indirect, subjective, and/or qualitative ways. Previous approaches require some degree of input from the individual. Inputs may include but are not limited to submission of DNA sample(s), behavioral survey(s), preference survey(s), and/or other types of subjective questioning. These manual inputs by the individual can lead to bias and misrepresentation which tend to skew the automated components of these legacy matching algorithms; methods and/or systems. People can lie, whether intentionally or inadvertently, which will skew results. This has led to an assortment of inaccuracies and lowered credibility for the art itself.
Prior art methods and systems focus on either a 2D image (singular) or else a stream of 3D images and not sets of 2-4 images which can be analyzed to determine direct correlation with another individual. Such methods and systems do not account for laterality, or the old “opposites attract” idea.
Patents have been granted for mixing qualitative and quantitative methods and systems. These applications are typical of legacy and current applications in the domestic and international systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,595,257 to Ovide cites ‘40 facial nodes’, but uses the qualitative term ‘preference’ 23 times in order to describe that invention. This type of legacy art is measuring relationship compatibility, based upon preferences not attraction compatibility.
Thus, what is needed is a way to put an end to all of the inaccurate and/or imprecise statistical methods out there currently attached to this art through utilization of a proxy for the simple test to determine the capacity for ‘love at first sight’, a reaction so powerful it not only affects the traditional five senses but may interfere with other systems as well, such as the vestibular (gyroscopic) sense. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,200 to Sudai et al.